


Is it Love? Or is it Lust?

by RyuuJinSama



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, General, Heterosexuality, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuJinSama/pseuds/RyuuJinSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another oldie but goodie. This is An alternate ending to the scene in anime, Ouran High School Host Club. The alternate scene in which involves Kyouya and Haruhi in the same room. (The exact episode its based off of eludes me.) Anyway! I hope you enjoy and like another outlook on how it could of went down in the hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it Love? Or is it Lust?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a general work of mine with no nsfw.  
> Please enjoy and leave a comment! :)
> 
> PS! I did change and edited and added some ending stuff but please take note that it is really late (almost 2am) when I posted this. So there with more than likely be errors upon errors! (Sorry!)

"Kyouya?" said Haruhi in a soft questionable voice. 

She was standing in the threshold of the door. Kyouya, who was sitting in a chair towel drying his hair, looked up at Haruhi.  
"yes?" he asked.

Haruhi was taken in by the boy. He looked like a whole other person without his silver rimmed glasses on, giving off that 'smart nerd' look, which in fact wasn't a bad thing at all. Haruhi snapped back from her short daydream and looked a bit frazzled. 

"OH! Uhm well I just wanted to apologize from the way I acted today…I'm really sorry if a caused much trouble.." she said looking down.

"Well you did cause a lot of trouble today.." he replied.

"Yeah, I'm really very sorry." Haruhi said clutching her hands into nervous fists.

Kyouya sighed. "it's fine I'll just have to put another 15,000 dollars on you to pay off." Kyoya said standing up and walking to a set of switches. 

"WHAT!" she yelled. Falling over. "Is there any other way I can pay it off?." She asked. 

"Well.." He said dimming the lights.

"..Huh?" Haruhi said confused.

Just then Kyouya took Haruhi by the shoulders and threw her onto his bed, him straddled over her, his jet black hair hanging. "Uhhh, what are you…" she was stopped by Kyouya putting a finger gently over her lips in a hush motion.

"You can pay me with your body." Kyouya leaned forward and kissed Haruhi ever so gently on the lips. Haruhi immediately turned scarlet red, and pulled away.

"Kyouya..Wh-why." She asked in a hushed, starttled voice. 

"Well Haruhi..What shall it be? Hm?" he offered. "I know you like me..it's quite obvious." He added. 

She pushed Kyouya off of her. Haruhi sat crying on the side of the bed, her soft pink short satin night gown coming just below her thighs shinned in the light coming threw the windows above the bed. Less than moments later, Kyouya put his hands on her shoulders once more. She turned her head towards him, and he tilted her chin up and drew close. "Haruhi..I can give you everything." He whispered and a small smile started to form on Haruhi's soft pink lips and Kyouya smirked and wiped off her tears and kissed her once more, this time she didn't pull away.

"Ky-Kyouya. she said breaking the kiss. Her face was still red.

"Yes?" Kyouya asked smiling. He still had his glasses off and his dark grey eyes illuminated in the moonlit room. Haruhi took the back of his head and pulled in for another kiss which tuned into a light make out session. "You know Haru, we can stop if you not comfortable." Hes said between kissing. 

"I don't want to.." she replied through his lips.

This was slightly awkward because Haruhi dressed and acted as a boy. And doesn't show much interest in males. But Haruhi was totally taken by Kyouya. Haruhi straddled him. Kyouya took off his shirt, revealing slightly toned abs. she bit his neck and he managed to slide both hands up her nightgown. Up her sides and to her mid back. Haruhi traveled down to his waist band of his jeans and unbuckled his belt and pants. "Are you sure Haru?" Kyouya asked her once more. He tightened his lips almost nervously.

"Yes, I'm positive." she smiled up at him.

"I think I'm falling in love you Haru." He confessed. 

"I –I think I am too..."

The evening pressed on into an eventful night. Soon the night progressed into the wee hours of the morning, the two, cuddled under the blanket, laying hand in hand, face to face. Shallow soft breaths were shared between them as the early morning continued..


End file.
